Une photo
by kousto
Summary: Alice est photographe et tombe sous le charme d'une belle inconnue.


_**Disclamer: Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à miss Meyer. Dommage, dommage…**_

_**NDA: comme d'habitude, je le répète, l'OS qui va suivre met en scène une histoire entre deux femmes donc, si ça plaît pas, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire…**_

_Me revoilà pour vous jouer un mauvais tour! Je plaisante. On va dire que j'ai un peu mauvaise conscience de ce que j'ai fait subir à nos deux héroïnes au chapitre 14 de ma fic principale. Alors, j'espère me faire pardonner en vous mettant un OS tout mimi et qui fleure bon la guimauve^^ OS inspiré en regardant des livres sur Robert Doisneau et Andy Warhol. _

_Bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas!_

_Kousto_

_A 13 qui a su voir au-delà des apparences. Ild pelirroja._

* * *

><p>Aujourd'hui, je suis dans une galerie qui expose mes photos. Quelques personnes me reconnaissent et je discute volontiers avec eux mais parler de filtres et de lumières commencent un peu à m'agacer. Ce fut avec un sourire poli que je prit congé d'eux et déambulait dans la galerie, une flûte de champagne à la main. En temps normal, c'est toujours mon vieux Leica mais là, j'ai besoin de décompresser. Et je suis sincèrement ravie de voir que les gens sont toujours aussi admiratifs de ce que je fait.<p>

Je déambule dans la galerie, toujours aussi indifférente aux œillades qu'on me lance et je fini par voir la pièce maîtresse de l'expo. Il s'agit d'un autoportrait que j'ai réalisé il y a quelques années. Moi, dans une baignoire, visage caché par la pénombre, la main droite pendant hors de la baignoire, tenant une cigarette. Une de mes premières photos en fait qui m'a été inspirée en voyant la reproduction d'une photo qui a fait le tour du monde.

Et c'est là que je fit sa connaissance. Une belle jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années, au visage expressif. Ce qui me fascina, ce fut son regard. Un regard couleur chocolat qui semblait être sous le charme de mon double sur papier glacé. L'espace d'un instant, je regrettait le fait de ne pas avoir mon Leica car je trouvai que son visage dégageai quelque chose d'intéressant. Et je ressentais quelque chose. Une sensation que je ne connaissais pas: des papillons dans le ventre, le cœur qui bat comme un dératé et les mains moites.

- Bonjour. Dis-je en me mettant derrière l'inconnue.

- Bonjour. Dit elle en se retournant. Très belle photo. Vous êtes la photographe?

- Alice Cullen. Dis-je en tendant la main que l'inconnue serra.

- Isabella Swan mais je préfère qu'on m'appelle Bella.

- _Dieu est serment._ C'est la signification de votre prénom mais je comprend tout à fait que vous préféreriez un diminutif. Bella… Cela sonne comme une sonate…

Je crois bien que mon cerveau vient de griller vu les âneries que je viens de lui dire.

- Résonne comme une sonate? Je crois bien que c'est la plus belle chose qu'on m'ai dite. Dit doucement Bella en me souriant.

- Ah… fut la seule réponse qui sortit de ma bouche. _Et voilà, j'ai le cerveau qui a complètement grillé… _

- Alice, vous voulez bien me redonner ma main? Dit Bella d'un ton amusé. Vous savez, j'en ai encore besoin…

- Désolée. Murmurai-je en regardant sa main que je tenais toujours dans la mienne. Vraiment désolée.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Il va falloir que j'y aille Alice. Ravie de vous avoir rencontrée.

_Alice, dit quelque chose bon sang! N'importe quoi pour que tu la retienne!_

- Bella, j'aimerai beaucoup vous revoir…

- Ah bon? Fit l'intéressée en haussant les sourcils.

- Vous revoir pour vous prendre…

- Me prendre?

- En photo… fini-je par dire. Navrée si vous avez compris autre chose.

- Et vous, vous parvenez enfin à aligner plus de deux mots dans une même phrase. Dit Bella en souriant.

- Alors?

- De?

- Photo.

- Si vous me donniez l'adresse de l'endroit, je serai plus que ravie.

Je fouillait dans ma veste et lui donnait une de mes cartes de visite. Bella la prit en souriant et s'en alla. Je la regardait partir, le regard fixé sur ses formes.

- Mademoiselle Cullen? Dit une voix masculine qui me fit sortir de ma rêverie.

- C'est moi.

- Mr Smith. Je suis très intéressé par une de vos photos et…

- Si c'est la photo de la jeune femme dans la baignoire, sachez que le cliché n'est plus à vendre.

* * *

><p>Quelques heures plus tard, j'était de retour chez moi avec la fameuse photo que j'avais réussi à soustraire de la vente en arguant que j'en ramènerait une autre. Moins personnelle celle là en tout cas.<p>

Tout en me faisant un café dans ma grande cuisine, je me demandais si je n'avais pas rêvé ma rencontre d'avec Isabella Swan. Ce fut avec un mug de café que mon frère Edward et son compagnon Jasper me trouvèrent.

- Coucou soeurette! Dit Edward en me faisant la bise.

- Salut. Bonjour Jasper.

Comme à son habitude, Jasper m'embrassa sur le front et s'assit sur un tabouret de bar tandis qu'Ed, après s'être servit un café, prenait place à mes côtés.

- Alors, l'expo? Bien ou bien-bien?

- Ben…

- Moyenne. En déduisit mon frère avant de prendre une gorgée de sa tasse qu'il recracha direct. Al', il est infâme ton café! C'est du jus de chaussette!

Je ne répondis pas, préférant me souvenir du visage de Bella Swan.

- Allo Houston, nous avons un problème. Fit Ed à l'attention de Jasper. Pour qu'Alice foire toute une cafetière, c'est qu'il y anguille sous roche.

- En même temps, notre charmante photographe ne jure que par le café, la bière, la vodka et les demoiselles… Alors, pour qu'elle foire son café, c'est qu'il y a problème. Un souci avec une ex? me demanda Jasper.

- Hein? Nan, nan, pas de souci de ce côté-là. Tu sais très bien que je n'ai que des coups d'un soir.

Jasper sourit et me regarda quelques secondes. Je savais, dès l'instant ou il me regarderait, qu'il saurait ce qui me taraudait.

- Comment est elle? Me dit il en me souriant doucement.

- Ça fait quoi d'être amoureux? Dis-je en éludant sa question.

Jasper et Edward me regardèrent comme si je venais de leur annoncer que je me faisais bonne sœur.

- Les gars, c'est juste une question. C'est pas comme si je vous annonçais la fin du monde et tutti quanti.

- Justement. Me dit Edward en me détaillant de la tête aux pieds. C'est surprenant venant de toi. Notre petite Alice est tombée amoureuse?

- Absolument pas. Affirmai-je avec conviction. _Mais oui, bien sûr… Jsuis pas foutue de mettre un mot sur ce que j'ai éprouvé en voyant Bella…_

_- _Je crois que nous ne saurons pas le fin mot de cette histoire. Je crois surtout que la jeune femme qui va faire connaître les joies de la monogamie à notre chère Alice n'est pas encore née. Pouffa Edward. On va te laisser soeurette. Jasper veut qu'on aille faire les magasins et je suppose, vu le regard que tu nous fait, qu'il est inutile de te demander si tu nous accompagnes.

- Quel regard?

- Celui que tu as quand tu es inspirée. Dit Jasper en souriant. Chéri, tu vas démarrer la voiture?

- Oui. A plus tard Al'! dit Edward en me serrant dans ses bras.

Edward partit, Jasper me regarda.

- On aimerait tous que tu sois enfin avec quelqu'un de bien.

- Vous me faites une opération commando?

- Non. Alice, nous sommes inquiets. Nous te voyons déjà pas souvent et quand on se voit, on croise souvent tes conquêtes…

- Je..

- Tu fait ce que tu veux de ta vie, je sais. Mais, j'aimerai que tu ne te refuses pas le droit d'être amoureuse. Et je devine que tu as été troublée par quelqu'un aujourd'hui.

- Troublée n'est pas le terme exact. Jasper, j'ai ressentit des choses que je ne connait pas.

- Papillons dans le ventre et tout ce qui s'ensuit?

- Pas pu aligner plus de deux mots.

- Cherche pas plus loin, tu es tombée amoureuse. Et c'est très bien. Tu vas la revoir?

- Je lui ai proposé de la prendre en photo.

Jasper me sourit et fit comme à son habitude. Sans plus rien ajouter, il me prit dans ses bras, m'embrassa sur le front et s'en alla. Ed et Jasper partis, j'allais dans la pièce qui me servait d'atelier. Je m'était prise de passion pour la photographie quand j'était petite, en tombant sur un livre de Robert Doisneau et depuis, cette passion ne m'est jamais passée. La preuve, j'en vit très bien.

* * *

><p>Mon atelier ressemblait plus à un capharnaüm qu'à un studio photo traditionnel mais je me sentait bien dans cet endroit ou personne, à part moi, y entrait. On sonna à ma porte et j'allais ouvrir. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise de voir Isabella Swan!<p>

- Je n'aurai pas du venir? S'enquit Bella.

Ça y est, ça recommence. Papillon et tutti quanti.

- Si, si. Parvins-je à dire. Je vous en prie, entrez.

Bella entra et m'effleura la main au passage. Ce contact, bien qu'involontaire, me fit rougir mais Bella ne sembla pas le remarquer.

- Suivez moi. Je vais vous montrer mon atelier.

Bella me suivit et nous arrivâmes dans ma pièce. Elle posa sa veste sur un fauteuil et regarda la décoration. Il n'y avait que des photos et des esquisses accrochées aux murs.

- Vous êtes du genre touche à tout?

- J'aime beaucoup visualiser par dessin ce que je prend en photo. (sourit) D'ailleurs, ne bougez plus mademoiselle Swan.

- Pourquoi?

- Parce que là ou vous vous tenez, la lumière est parfaite.

Je prit mon vieux Leica qui était posé sur ma table de travail et commençait à prendre quelques clichés du visage de Bella.

- Vous êtes crispée Bella. Détendez vous, je ne vais pas vous manger.

- Vous êtes sûre? Demanda Bella en me regardant.

- Absolument. Ne vous laissez pas distraire par ce que je fait. Contentez vous de vous détendre. Parlez moi un peu de vous… Oubliez complètement que je vous photographie…

- Vous êtes absolument ravissante. Murmura Bella.

Je doit dire que si je n'avais pas été aussi concentrée sur ce que je faisais, la phrase de Bella m'aurait mise dans tout mes états. Ce qui était, en fait, un peu le cas.

- Attendez… Vous avez une mèche qui me gêne. Dis-je en venant près d'elle.

Je me tenais à quelques centimètres de Bella et je pouvais sentir les effluves de son parfum. Je repoussais délicatement une mèche de son front et frissonnai en sentant, l'espace d'un instant, la douceur veloutée de sa joue.

- En repassant dans l'expo, j'ai constaté qu'une de vos photos n'était plus là. Un acheteur?

- Non. Dis-je en me reculant pour la photographier. La jeune femme dans la baignoire n'est pas à vendre.

- Je suppose que vous devez beaucoup l'aimer.

- La photo?

- La jeune femme dans la baignoire. Pour que vous la retireriez de la vente…

- Il s'agit de la première photo que j'ai prise et puis… C'est un autoportrait. Je ne photographie pas mes amantes.

Je sentit Bella se crisper et je posais mon Leica.

- J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas?

- C'est votre dernière phrase…

- C'est vrai, je ne photographie pas mes amantes.

- Pourquoi?

- Je ne sais pas. Peut être parce que je n'ai pas envie de me souvenir d'elles.

J'entendis Bella prendre une grande inspiration et me dire, d'une voix timide et peu assurée:

- Et si je vous disais que j'ai été littéralement fascinée par votre autoportrait? Que j'ai passé plus d'une demie heure à me perdre devant les courbes de ce corps exposé? Que je me suis demandée ce que cela faisait de caresser chaque centimètre de cette peau? Quelle texture elle pouvait avoir? Si elle était soyeuse comme de la soie ou douce comme une pêche?

Je me sentais fondre en entendant cela de la jolie bouche de Bella mais il me semblait « important » de lui rappeler que ce n'était qu'une image, pas la réalité.

- Il s'agit simplement d'une photo.

- Pour vous peut-être mais pour moi, il n'en es rien. Que vous le vouliez ou non, cette photo vous a montrée telle que vous êtes. Fragile et désabusée, forte et faible à la fois… dit Bella en se rapprochant de moi. C'est vous tout simplement.

- Je… dis-je tout en me reculant contre un mur, Bella me suivant.

Et Bella m'embrassa. Et mon cerveau cessa toute pensée cohérente tandis que mon cœur battait à toute allure…

* * *

><p>- Il faut que tu t'en ailles. Murmurai-je quelques heures plus tard à l'oreille d'une Bella endormie contre moi.<p>

Nous étions dans ma chambre, allongées nues sur mon lit et nous avions passé pratiquement toute la nuit à faire l'amour. Je dit bien: à faire l'amour et non pas baiser comme je le faisais avec toutes celles qui ont été dans mes bras.

Bella grogna un peu et je lui laissait le temps de s'éveiller.

- Il faut que tu partes. Murmurai-je de nouveau à son oreille.

- Pas envie.

- Il le faut pourtant.

- Pourquoi? Me demanda-t-elle en se mettant face à moi.

- Parce que ce qu'en temps normal, je ne couches pas avec mes modèles. Murmurai-je. _Parce que si tu restes avec moi, je te garderai pour toujours…_

- Tu le dit à toutes celles qui ont été dans ton lit? Dit sèchement Bella.

- Prend tes affaires et va t'en.

Sans rien dire, Bella se leva et se rhabilla avant de me dire sur le pas de la porte:

- J'ignore ce qu'il se passe en toi mais j'ai été sincère hier soir…

Bella partie, je restait allongée dans mon lit, regardant le plafond.

_Ce qu'elle m'a dit m'a fait peur… Et, pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai fait l'amour… Et ça m'a foutu la trouille… C'est donc ça l'amour? Ce sentiment que l'on ne peut pas contrôler? Ce sentiment qui vous prend aux tripes, qui vous remue dans tous les sens?_

Le constat est net, sans appel. Si j'ai demandé à Bella de partir, c'est parce que j'ai peur de ce que je ressent pour elle. Et merde.

* * *

><p>Je passai les deux mois suivants en Europe, à faire mon job. Quelques campagnes de pub ainsi qu'une pochette pour une artiste que j'admire énormément mais, à côté de ça, rien, nada, que dalle. Le calme plat. J'en connaissais parfaitement la raison: Isabella Swan.<p>

* * *

><p>Je me décidai à enfin rentrer après avoir téléphoné à Ed pour qu'il organise une expo de mes photos dans la galerie de Forks. Une fois arrivée sur le sol américain, mon premier réflexe a été de filer à la fameuse galerie ou, comme la dernière fois, j'avais une coupe de champagne dans la main. Ma famille était présente et, m'apercevant, Edward m'emmena un peu à l'écart.<p>

- J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas.

- De? Dis-je sans comprendre.

- Ben… Quand tu m'a dit « fait une expo avec mes photos », j'ai prit toutes celles qui étaient déjà encadrées. Sauf ton autoportrait mais je craint d'avoir fait une erreur.

- Qui est?

- J'ai fait développer la pellicule de ton Leica.

- Tu as fait quoi?

- Je savais que j'avais fait une connerie…

- Et je suppose qu'il est trop tard pour faire enlever les photos de Bella… murmurai-je en me massant les tempes.

- Je suis désolé. Dit Edward en haussant les épaules.

Laissant mon frère en plan, j'allais examiner les photos qu'il avait mis en expo. Connaissant Edward, il avait sûrement du faire encadrer les photos de Bella et ce fut ce que je constatai en m'arrêtant devant l'une d'elles. Je continuai à regarder ce qu'Ed avait fait et une silhouette retint mon attention. D'instinct, je su que c'était Bella qui me tournait le dos. Alors, sans faire trop de bruit, je me glissais derrière elle, respirant à pleins poumons son odeur.

- Fascinant n'Est-ce pas… Je me souviens du jour ou j'ai prit cette photo… C'était il y a deux mois, juste après l'avoir rencontrée. Je ne pouvais pas aligner plus de deux mots dans une phrase d'ailleurs… Non parce qu'elle m'intimidait mais parce que je n'y arrivait pas. Le meilleur moyen pour moi de la retenir a été de lui proposer de la prendre en photo… Et c'Est-ce qu'elle a fait. Elle est venue chez moi et je l'ai prise en photo. Du moins, je n'ai pris que son visage… Mais ce qu'elle m'a dit concernant l'autoportrait m'avait troublée car elle avait vu ce que j'essayait de cacher.

- Pourquoi m'a tu demandée de partir? Murmura Bella sans se retourner.

- Parce que j'ai eu peur de ce que je ressentait pour toi. Peur de ce que tu m'avais dit et que j'avais été étonnée de ce que j'avais fait avec toi. Parce que, pour la première fois de ma vie, j'avais fait l'amour avec la femme que j'aime…

Je me tut, incapable de continuer. Je venais de mettre à nu et, sincèrement, j'avais horreur de ça.

- Je pourrais être la dernière des dégueulasses et te planter là, comme tu l'a fait il y a deux mois avec moi en me disant de partir mais je ne le ferait pas. (se retourne et me sourit) Je ne le ferait pas parce que je n'en ai pas envie. Je ne le ferait pas parce que je veux être la seule avec qui tu fait l'amour. Je veux être l'unique, celle qui t'inspire… Etre ta muse… Et en voyant ces photos, je sais que c'est le cas…

Bella se rapprocha de moi et je sentit sa main droite caresser ma joue. J'en fermai les yeux de plaisir et je sursautai en sentant ses lèvres se poser délicatement sur les miennes.

* * *

><p>Quelques semaines plus tard, une nouvelle photo fit son apparition. Il s'agissait de deux jeunes femmes enlacées, nues, sous une douche. Les visages étaient volontairement flous mais, à travers cette étreinte, on pouvait deviner tout l'amour qu'elles se portaient. Un instant d'intimité capturé par l'objectif un peu voyeur d'un vieux Leica qui trainait comme par hasard dans la salle de bain. Mais cette photo là n'est pas destinée à être vue ou vendue. Cette photo là est plutôt destinée à être encadrée et accrochée chez nous puisque Bella vit désormais avec moi. Elle sera dans mon atelier ou Bella est désormais mon modèle favori.<p>

Fin

* * *

><p><em>J'avais prévenu, OS très très guimauve et mimi tout plein. N'Est-ce pas 13? ^^<em>

_Que dire d'autre? Malheureusement, nos Bleues se sont inclinées par 3 buts à 1 contre les USA mais nous allons les encourager pour leur dernier match contre la Suède (elles jouent la troisième place et nous allons les voir) Allez les Bleues!_

_A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures!_

_K._


End file.
